The instant invention relates to electronic learning aids, and more particularly to an electronic learning device which requests responses from the operator, and which then automatically adjust the level of difficulty of subsequent requests dependent upon the responses of the operator to earlier requests.
Electronic learning aids have heretofore been known in the art. In this regard, the U.S. Pat. No. to Breedlove et al 4,516,260 is believed to represent the closest prior art to the subject matter of the instant invention of which the applicant is aware. Breedlove discloses a talking electronic learning device comprising, in general, an electronic memory for storing digital data including digital speech data and digital control data from which a plurality of requests for operator response and appropriate operator responses to the requests may be derived, and further comprising a speech synthesizer for converting the digital speech data into audible human speech, a programmed micro-controller for randomly selecting a predetermined requests for operator response, an input device for receiving operator response to the predetermined request, and means for indicating the appropriateness of the operator response. In other words, the device is operative for randomly requesting a response from the operator, such as spelling a particular word, wherein the operator inputs a response on an input device, such as a keyboard. The Breedlove device is further operative for informing the operator of whether the response is correct or not. Such devices have been found to be highly useful in teaching children, and other persons, a variety of different subjects, including spelling, geography etc. However, one known shortcoming of the prior art devices is that the device typically includes subject matter having only a single level of intellectual difficulty. While a device having a single level of intellectual difficulty is highly effective in maintaining the attention span of a child possessing a corresponding level of intelligence, it has been found that such a device is not as effective in maintaining the attention span of children having higher or lower levels of intelligence. More specifically, it can be appreciated that a child with a lower level of intelligence would become easily frustrated by the difficulty of the questions or requests of a particular device, while a child having a higher level of intelligence would quickly become bored with the ease of the questions of the particular device.
The instant invention provides an improved electronic learning device which is operative for requesting one or more responses from the operator, receiving responses from the operator, and then automatically adjusting the level of difficulty of subsequent requests dependent upon the prior responses of the operator. The device thus operates to lower the level of difficulty of the requests when the operator responds inappropriately, and further to increase the level of difficulty when the operator responds appropriately. The device effectively focuses in on the corresponding intellectual level of the operator based on the responses to the requests, maintains the level of difficulty of the requests, and further raises or lowers the level of difficulty to further maintain the attention of the operator. The device consists of an electronic memory for storing a plurality of digital data sets, a digital speech synthesizer an electronic keypad input device, and a micro-controller for controlling operation of the device. Each of the data sets includes digital speech data from which requests for operator response are derived, and further includes corresponding digital control data related to the appropriateness of the operator responses to the requests. Each of the data sets preferably reflects a different level of intellectual difficulty. In operation, the micro-controller selects a first data set, and further randomly accesses a portion of the digital speech data of the selected data set from which a random request for an operator response is derived and output to the operator via the speech synthesizer. The operator may then input a response through the keypad. The micro-controller compares the operator response with the corresponding control data of the selected data set, and then communicates a predetermined message to the operator, which message is related to the appropriateness of the operator response. Depending on the appropriateness of one or more prior operator responses to requests from the selected data set, the micro-controller is further operative for automatically selecting a new data set having a different level of intellectual difficulty from which subsequent requests for operator response may be derived.
Accordingly, among the objects of the instant invention are the provision of a learning apparatus which requests a response from the operator, and then outputs a message to the operator related to the appropriateness of the operator's response, the provision of an electronic learning apparatus comprising a plurality of digital data sets including digital request data from which a plurality of requests for operator response may be derived, and further including corresponding digital control data related to the appropriateness of said operator responses and still further wherein at least a portion of the plurality of digital data sets reflect a different level of intellectual difficulty; and the provision of a learning apparatus which requests responses from the operator, receives operator responses and then automatically adjusts the level of difficulty of subsequent requests dependent upon one or more prior responses of the operator.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.